Attic-a/Quotes
Brad-''' "The Door! You dillweed!" (Tries to pull the lever but breaks) 'Kick-' (gasp) "You broke the lever! And now...we're...stuck!" 'Brad-' "Well, this is all your fault!" 'Kick-' "My fault?! You blinded me with that stupid trophy!" 'Brad-' "Ha! I won that trophy by cheating fair and square!" 'Kick-' "I need to get out of here, Brad! I've got stunts to do!" 'Brad-' "Wah! "I've got stunts to do!" Well, I got Tankini magazines to drool on! So, get out of my attic!" 'Kick-' "Wait. Dad's still downstairs. We need to get his attention. Dad!" 'Harold-' (muffled) "Yeah?" (the guitar case opens to see Harold eating Honey's cookies) "Hello, Boys." (Smiles nervously) 'Kick-' (gasp) "We're stuck up here!" 'Brad-' "And Dad ate all the cookies!" (Look at each other, then both point at Harold, realized) "Mom said stay out of the cookie jar!" 'Harold-' "True true. And she said to have some male bonding, and what good way to bond is to keep eating all the cookies a secret!" ---- 'Brad-' (after Kick accidentally breaks Honey's dutch children collection when attempting to get to the gable window) Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, you're in trouble! 'Harold-' No, no. Nobody's in trouble. If it's time to confess about the dutch children, and the cookies, we'll just blame it on the Evil Attic Gnome." 'Brad-' "The...The What?" (Harold goes to him and points to where the gnome is, then there's a close up on the gnome, looking creepier every zoom-in, while the last zoom-in had orange evil eyes while a evil laugh is heard) "But that's not real! Gnomey's my friend!" 'Harold-' "No, Bradley. Gnomey isn't anything but your friend. They say that the gnome comes to life and... (in a smooth voice) ...plitter patters through the attic... (normal voice) ...then he devours the souls of teenagers!" 'Brad-' "Yeah, right, Dad. I don't believe that." 'Harold-' "And when the lights go out, the Evil Attic Gnome comes to LIFE!" (he flicks the switch on and off that Brad gets scared when the Gnome is on him) 'Brad-' '''"IT'S EATING MY SOUL!!!!!" Harold-''' "Ha! I love male bonding!" 'Brad-' "I want to get out of here!" (cries) 'Harold-' "Oh, come on, Bradley, your mother's gonna be back for a few hours." ---- 'Brad-' (after the message) "We're goners!" (sobs) 'Harold-' "Relax, we'll just call somebody to get us out...except my phone is downstairs." 'Kick-' "Mine too." 'Brad-' (He realizes) "I've got mine! (he presses to reveal the battery is almost dead) But the battery is almost dead. I'll just text Horace to come save us! H...O...R...(the battery dies) Oh. Battery's dead." 'Kick-' "Well, maybe if you didn't text like a grandma!" 'Brad-' "At least I have my phone!" 'Harold-' "Boys! Calm down! Now the one thing we can agree on is... Brad is the worst texter ever!" 'Brad-' "Hey!" 'Harold-' "Looks like we're stuck up here till your mother gets back. (he hears rumbling) What was that?" 'Brad-' "My stomach." (his stomach rumbles) 'Harold-' "Well, if we're gonna be up here all night, does anyone have any food." 'Brad-' "MAYBE IF YOU HAVEN'T ATE ALL THE COOKIES?!" 'Harold-' "Don't judge me!" ---- 'Brad-' (after he eats all the food) "I'm sorry! I was so hungry! Do you...forgive me?" (Kick and Harold smile, then get mad at Brad) 'Harold-' "No! Let's get him!" 'Kick-' "The Doorbell! Help!" 'Harold-' "We're stuck!" 'Brad-' "Get us out of here!" 'Gunther-' "AH! The Evil Attic Gnome! It followed us from the Old country! CURSE YOU ATTOC GNOME! CURSE YOU!" 'Brad-' (after he, Kick and Harold fail to get Gunther's attention) "Our last chance, ruined." ---- 'Brad-' (while listening to Dad's violin) "Can you do something a little more pep?" (he does a thrilling music sequence) "Much better." ---- 'Kick-' "Here we go. Looks like this is all we got. Try not to eat them, Brad." 'Harold-' "Yeah, try not to eat them, Brad." 'Brad-' "Huh? I'm not putting on some girly sweater! No way!" (Harold and Kick start putting clothes on) 'Harold-' "Mmm. That's the ticket." 'Kick-' "Toasty." 'Brad-' "I am so warm, I don't even ne-e-e-e-e-e-ed clothes." 'Harold-' "Fair Enough." 'Kick-' "Yeah. More for us." 'Brad-' "AAAAHHHHH!!! I'm so cold!" ---- 'Brad-' "We're never gonna get out of here! We're doomed in this attic!" 'Harold-' "'''BRAD! If you scream so much, there is only a limited amount of air in here!" Brad-''' '''"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! WE'RE GONNA RUN OUT OF AIR?!?!" (screams and runs until he trips) "I landed on a lawn reindeer!" (hears something) "Is it...The Evil Attic Gnome?" 'Harold-' "No, Bradley. I just made it up." 'Kick-' "Then why are you whispering?" 'Harold-' "Well, I also made up Head Lice, which turned out to be all too real." 'Kick-' "Maybe it's just the wind, or something Brad knocked over." 'Harold-' "Yeah. For sure." 'Brad-' "Yeah." (Two eyes appears and all think it's the gnome, then all scream except the gnome) ---- 'Harold-' "Found a light." (he bashes the gnome with a hammer) "Scary! Lawn! Gnome!" (finally smashes it) "Boys, I didn't want to say this to your mother, but, we bonded over the death of a possessed lawn gnome." (bond while Kick sees a raccoon using the gnome all along) 'Kick-' "Yeah, dad. A possessed lawn gnome." ---- 'Kick-' "Whooo!" 'Harold-' "We Did It!" 'Brad-'' "WE'RE ALIVE!" '''All-' "HAHA, HAHA, HAHAHAHAHA, HAHA, HAHA, HAHAHAHAHA!" 'Bri-' "Mom, is that male bonding?" 'Honey-' "I don't know what this is hon, but don't look!" Category:Quote Pages